The lost treasure of Nepthyss
by SunsetSparrow
Summary: A story about the Black Pearl(not the ship)...Jack's first and true love.And how they've lost and found eachother.What will happen when after 10 years the two famous pirates are forced to work with eachother in order to find the lost treasure of Nepthyss.
1. An unusual meeting

**THE LOST TREASURE OF NEPTHYSS**

**First chapter**

Disclamer: I don't own anything about Pirates of the Caribbean, the guys at Disney do. I do own Captain Josephine De Lioncourt and her crew, oh and also the goddess of Atlantic Nepthyss.

A/N :

Okay now that that's done, i'm going to give you a quick summary.

This is my first fan fic, and i hope some of you (hopefully a lot !) will like my story. I already have a plot so i have the full story, in my head that is. So no worries about having to wait too long for an update.I have been doubting for a long time whether i should write a story, because i've read a lot of fan fics about POTC (i'm really obsessed i admit that) and i didn't think that i could also write such great stories, (i still don't but anyway) but if i don't write this one i know i'm going crazy for frustration and also boredom so here it is !

Special thanks to Kizume Bass and Pirate's Wench, because their stories inspired me to write one of my own.

SUMMARY:

As you all know Jack has his way with a lot of ladies, and sometimes gets some hilarious slaps for it !But a long, long time ago there was this girl so unusual and so much like him... that he couldn't do anything else than love her.And then one morning, he finds that his love has gone away. Because of this he had sworn that he would never love again, and only would settle for ladies of the night. But after all these years not a day passes without him thinking about her.What will happen when the two famous and notorious pirates after all this time meet again, and are forced to work together in order to find the treasure of Nepthyss and prevent it of falling in the resurrected hands of Barbossa !

(Takes place after the first movie)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's so dark in the room where she sits... not because it's evening, it's still noon, but because she wants it to be.

The pain must have been incredible for her, to still think about what she has done, what she was forced too...

"you have to stop thinking about him, Josephine !" she yelled at herself, bringing her back to reality "Now where did i lay this map...?"

Josephine De Lioncourt, captain of the Sapphire. Also know as the _Black Pearl_, and not without reason.

Ever since she was 17 she knew what kind of effect she had on men, how they were always filled with lust in their eyes everytime they looked at her. She had green eyes and long black hair, always worn in a braid. (A/N: She looks exactly like Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider, and has the same attitude. I'm a fan you know) She was poor and her mother died of cancer....her father couldn't bare the loss. She was raised in an orphanage until she grew too old and was released. Living alone with absolutely nobody there for you and not a high standard girl, job opportunities were limited. The first night that she became a prostitute she looked over to her right at the nighttable and saw necklaces and earrings. She just had to take them, of the money she got of it she could rent a place to live and buy food etc. So she kept on doing it, she seduced the wealthy and rich aristocrats and stole as much from them as she could running away in the night leaving them only a black pearl as a memory....That's how she got her nickname, it was her trademark and it didn't take long till she was well known for it. Eventually she became a famous pirate for it, still doing her regular 'routine'. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months.... then she met this flamboyant and charming pirate _Jack Sparrow_. She had heard about his plundering days and how he ' vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company and sacked Nassea Port without even firing a shot.'

Yes he intrigued her, she admired him. They became good friends eventually and one night they fell in love with each other, from then on it all went wrong..........

FLASHBACK

_'oh no what have i done, i can't be with him i just can't.' She said to herself, immediately regretting that she slept with him ' I can't love him not after all that i have finally accomplished, i'm a pirate we don't love...' she stopped breathing for a moment '.... i love him?' she sighed "Now i know i have no choice." And with that she left the room with pain in her heart, leaving a sleeping Jack and a black pearl. Pretending he was like everyone else, but was he? _

__

Josephine was stopped in her searching, because of a sudden knock.

"Capt'n, there's a ship 'n front o' us. It's been blown to pieces bu' from where i c'n tell there are some scroundels who haven' been send to Davy Jones's locker. Wha' d' ye wan' us t' do?"

She thought for a moment and looked through the window of her cabin, she could see smoke allright.

" mmmm bring 'em on deck, i'll be ou' in a minute."

Her first mate Knife (his real name is John) ran off and helped the crew pulling the people up on deck.

Meanwhile she put on her long black coat over her brown pants and loose white shirt, and eventually her effects. All this to make her intimidating, cause she was going to make sure they knew that this was her ship, and they would obey her rules. That is IF she would take them along with her. Because after all, her time has been quite taken by looking for the treasure of Nepthyss. And she was definitely not planning to let such small, nonetheless timetaking problems getting in her way. But first let's see who they are...

She opened the door and was greeted by Knife. She saw everybody of her crew on deck being gathered in a circle, probably around the 'newcomers'.

" A' captain, w' ve don' like ye said, there are eight o' 'em. Sev'n men an' one female, i cam' immediatly afte' ye. I haven' looked myself who they are."

As they approached the scene, gasps and sounds of " 'Im? it can't be ! " " Is it really 'im? " and etc. kept on being heard.

"Well, let's see wha' all t' fuzz is abou'." Josephine said, while she walked to them holding on to her sword and her nose with little arrogance held up in the air.

She pushed herself through the people. And when the man closest to her lifted his head up? She looked at him with horror in her eyes...

"YOU ?!!!"

Definitely to be continued

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Oooooooooh one of those bittersweet cliffies !

Please R&R, if you like the story so far i'll might update later this day.

If you don't like something about it you can flame me, but you'll have to tell me why you don't like it.

xxx


	2. Definitly not what he imagined

**THE LOST TREASURE OF NEPTHYSS**

**second chapter**

Disclamer: I don't own anything about Pirates of the Caribbean, the guys at Disney do. I do own Captain Josephine De Lioncourt and her crew, oh and also the goddess of Atlantis Nepthyss.

A/N :

I had a little mistake in my former disclamer: it's the goddess of Atlantis, you know the city under water. It's not Atlantic, English is not my native language so i'm sorry for the stupid mistakes i'm going, and probably will make.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josephine just kept on staring at him in shock....

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!!!" she yelled at him still in disbelief.

Jack was a bit taken aback by her sudden outburst, this was definitly not how he imagined seeing her again would be. He expected it to be something more like this :

==============

DAYDREAM:

_Jack slams Josephine against the wall of her cabin, and kisses her passionatly_

_" Oh jack take me ! "_

==============

He is after all captain Jack Sparrow isn't he ? But it was nothing like that...

" 'S nice to see ye too, luv." He said while giving her a wicked smile.

"O' an' it's _CAPTAIN _Jack Sparrow, ye know."

"As long, as ye are on my ship i can call you Jacquelinn for all i care!"

Gibbs chuckled slightly at her comment, impressed by how fiery this woman was towards his womanizing captain. Jack just turned around and gave him an evil glare.

"Ok' first o' all ye need t' calm down, luv." He said while waving his arms around "I c'n all explain..."

"Cap'n ! there are still two more of 'em in t' water, should w' bring 'em up too?!" one of the crewmembers yelled.

"Aye, why no' my day's already messed up any'ow!" She replied angrily.

They pulled one man up with brown hair in a ponytail and another woman with her Blond hair loose, both soaked weth.

"Jack Sparrow ! I can't believe this, this has been already the second time that you got us in to trouble ...!" The woman yelled at him.

Jack rolled his eyes and cut her of. " Oh great, just wha' i needed another woman who's mad at me." He then started looking around and mumbeld. " I need some rum. "

"All you were suposed to do was bring us back to Port Royal, but no you just had to loose you ship again, almost getting us blown up. And now we're here on a ship with scallywags of pirates, of whome the captain probably is one of your girlfriends !" She yelled again, really upset by what just happened.

"Wow ! Jack ye better tell yer lil' girlfriend to back of, or she will becom' sharkbait !" Josephine yelled pulling her gun out and pointing it towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just stared at her in fright.

"Ok' two things." Jack said pointing his fingers to her. "One, she's no' my girlfriend she's the o' whelp his bonny lass." He said while gesturing towards Will.

Josephine frowned at him "And what's the second thing ?"

"A' if ye would 'ave listened ye knew tha' it was in t' first part" Jack smilled at her smartly.

She just rolled her eyes at him and pointed her gun now at Jack. "Tell me wha' the hell are ye doing 'ere ?!!! I want answers !"

Jack started waving his arms around, a bit suprised by her boldness. "Oh?! Ye want answers, fine !" He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to the railing of the ship."Ye see that ? That would be my lovely pearl taken by that backstabbing traitor Barbossa !"

She looked at the ship sailing away into the distance, it was the Black Pearl.

Josephine turned her gaze back to Jack and smiled a little. "Ye named yer ship after me ?"

Jack gave her a grin. "Aye, i did."

It was silent for a moment, untill one of her crewmembers stepped forward. "Euhmm, excuse me i don' want t' disturb the lil' moment, bu' how is it tha' Barbossa took yer ship, i tought 'e was dead."

"Aye, tell me how 's tha' possible." Josephine said, raising an eyebrow.

"A' we were a bit in a suprise or selfs too, bu' tha' we don't know. Bu' it doesn't matter right now, all tha' matters is tha' 'e is sailing away with my ship..." He said while poiting to his chest."... Of to yer treasure and ye know what will happen when 'e gets there, the power 'e will be able t' have."

"'e's of to the treasure too? " Josephine asked not really suprised but still a litlle worried.

"Aye, as i said with my ship and unlike ye, 'e does know the location of the 'all seeing eye' and the treasure. My suggestion is tha' we work together wha 'd ye say? I'll 'elp ye get the treasure and ye my ship ... ye know we need eachother." He said with a hidden message, trying to win her over.

"No Jack, i don' need anybody !" She yelled getting quite annoyed by his rudeness, and all the emotions that washed over her right now.

"Ok', ok' why d' ye get so worked up, after all it is ye who left !" Jack replied, with a shocked Josephine and a confused crew as result. She knew he was right off course but it still hurt.

She sighed angrily. "We'll talk about this in the morning, for now ye'll all stay in the brig." and with that she turned, walking to her cabin.

Jack frowned a little. "Not very hospitable are we ?"

Josephine turned, and took a deep breath. He was really starting to push her.

"Ye can call yer self lucky, tha' i haven't let ye walk the plank allready ! Do i make my self clear?"

"Inescapably." Jack said.

She stormed of and slammed her cabindoor.

Inside she sat her self down at the desk and putted her feets on top of it. And started with her hand on her forehead, thinking about what just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_meanwhile...._

"A' here ye go." Knife threw Jack and his crew in their cells. And locked the squeling door. "Ye must have done quite a number before on our cap'n to get her so mad. I swear i saw the steam coming from out of her ears."

Jack placed him at the front of the cell and rested his arms trough the bars. "From wha' i've heard i'm not the only one with who she did a 'number'." He replied wicked.

Knife just grinned at him and left the brig. Ater that jack placed him right next to Gibbs on the floor.

Gibbs moaned as he sat him down against the cold bars. "Well tha' was definitly interesting."

Jack smirked.

"Ye might wanna tell me who she was, 'cuz there are now three woman on board this ship and i would like te know who i can give credit for sending me to the depts of posseidon... it's bad l.."

"Luck to have woman on board, aye i know, i know." Jack imitated his voice teasingly and rolled his eyes.

"Ye know fer yer information Gibbs, we've had Anamaria on the Pearl fer quite a while an' nothing bad 'as happend yet."

"A' yer righ', we only had some immortal pirates after us bu' tha' means no nevermind to ye does it." Gibbs shrugged.

"A' bu' those were there before 'er, an' if ye must know tha' woman was captain Josephine De Lioncourt, my former bonny lass."

"Well 's no' the first time we 'ad some encounters with yer lil' trumpets, at least she didn't slap ye." Gibbs chuckeld.

Jack gave him a grin "Aye."

"Bu' she must 'ave been o' some emportance of ye, t' name yer ship after 'er." He said. "... Want to tell me about it ? It seems we're no' going t' leave soon, so we migh' as well get done with it now."

"There's not much t' say" He sighed "We became close friends eventually slept with eachother, i fell in love she didn't.... She left me that morning, with only a bloody black pearl next to me !" He answerd angrily

"'s nothin' wrong with that Jack, ye just had a night with a beautifull lass and she left. It could have been worse ye could have nocked her up ye know, and it's not like ye haven't done something like she did before....Giselle, Scarlet, Cosette, Kate... just t' name a few."

"Aye, but this time it was different." He looked down at the ground and was silent for a moment. He cleared his throat "We better get some sleep, something tells me there's a lo' in store fer us the next morning."

"Aye i supose so." Gibbs answered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Truth revealed

**THE LOST TREASURE OF NEPTHYSS**

**third chapter**

Disclamer: I don't own anything about Pirates of the Caribbean, the guys at Disney do. I do own Captain Josephine De Lioncourt and her crew, oh and also the goddess of Atlantis Nepthyss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anamaria groweled as she woke up.

"A litlle moody aren't we, didn't sleep well?" Will asked.

"Aye, definitly not. Bu' who would with someone like 'im snoring like a bear." She pointed at Jack who layed with his hat over his eyes, against gibbs. "It would be a suprise if 'e 'asn't already alert the damm royal fleet because o' it!" She said anoyed.

Will smirked.

Then the sound of a squeling door, enterd the room.

"We 'ave t' bring 'em up on deck, cap'n orders." One of the crewmembers said to the guard, while he threw the keys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On deck..._

Jack and the rest were dragged over with their hands tied down to Josephine.

"We need to talk, follow me." She said while gesturing towards her cabin. She pulled only Jack along with her.

When they are inside, she takes her coat and her effects of. And looks around in closets and in all the cupboards.

"Did ye 'ad a good night sleep?" She asked while grinning, still searching for something.

"A' ,yes it was very _comfy._"He smiled slightly.

Josephine is still looking and throwing books and maps after her, jack almost got hit. Her cabin is a complete mess by now.

"Euhmm d' ye want some help with tha', luv ? " jack asked dodging another book.

"AH ! Here it is!" She turns back to Jack with a picture and some maps.

"That's wha' the 'all seeing eye looks like', wha' we need before we get to the treasure." She shows him a picture of a round jewel with emeraldgreen diamonds around it and an egyptian eye painted on it.

"Uhu, i see. tell me wha' does this 'ave t' d' with anything about the treasure?" Jack frowned at the picture.

"Everything, it's what we need in order to get contact to the goddess Nepthyss."

Jack looked at her questionally "..... you've lost me on that one, luv."

Josephine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course ye don't know the legend behind it, yer captain Jack Sparrow, only interested in the treasure."

Jack gave her a look of 'what else did you expect?'.

"Fine, i'll tell you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEGEND OF NEPTHYSS:

_"Poseidon, king of the ocean had many mistresses and were all very beautifull woman."_

We see him laying down on his bed, surounded by woman who are feeding him grapes.

_"But Zeus founded that he still, because he was such a mighty god, should settle with a queen whorty of the sea. And that's how he ended up asking -wel rather claming- the hand of the Egyptian goddess Nepthyss. Now for a while it seemed that they were happy and all went well. He built a underwater city, called Atlantis for her, where they ruled over the seacretures."_

They sit at their throne, Nepthyss dressed in a blue dress that sticks to her body decorated with green and turquoise jewels. And her long straight black hair in front of her shoulders.

Poseidon also dressed in blue, holding in his hand his ceptor and in the other her hand.

_"But before Nepthyss became a queen she was allready in love with a young farao Seti, and they kept seeing eachother in secret. Because for there love, they were willing to risk life it self."_

They site outside on a bech kissing, while tears fill her eyes.

_"But Poseidon had noticed that she went away a lot untill late in the night. Afraid of what might happen and his power, they made a plan that they would kill him together. So Nepthyss made a potion that would make her husband mortal for a while, and so on a midsummernight they killed him with 6 knifestabs, one for each year they were married."_

Nepthyss keeps on stabbing him, screams fill the air and blood colours the water of the sea...

_"Zeus was off course outraged that she had killed his brother, so he put a curse on her. She would stay immortal and remain in the underwatercastle for all iternity, but a mortal could kill her if he showed her the light of 'the all seeing eye'._

She sits on her knees in front of Zeus, crying and asking him for forgiveness.

_"Scared that the people of his village would seek revenge on her, because they were involved in a conspiricy. Her lover stole it and hide it in one of his temples."_

Seti his servants carry a golden box inside the temple and seal the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, no one really knows where it is. But i've been searching for years and i believe it's somewhere here...."

She points at a spot the South of Tortuga in the middle of the ocean.

"...somewhere here?" He raised his eyebrow. "your not even sure? tell me is it really worth battling an immortal goddess and going through all tha' trouble. For a treasure of wich i'm sure tha' there are hundreds like tha', not to mention a lot easier t' get?!"

"Yes it is THE treasure, the biggest one and i've searched long enough to find it !"

"Well i don't know about ye, but i'm not sure tha' i want to go through all this trouble for it, i just want my ship back!"

"For your information Jack Sparrow...!"

"_Captain, _luv." He mumbeld.

"You are the one that has to do me a favor, 'cuz if it wasn't up to me you would have been at the depts of the ocean !"

She groweld. "Are you always this grumpy in the mornings?!"

"No, only when i've lost my ship. Bu' then again ye wouldn't know, would ye !" he yelled sharply

"UNBELIEVABLE, it's been ten years! Jack what we had was a mistake will ye just let it go!"

The intire crew was now staring at her and Jack in their cabin. She gives them an evil glare and slams the door.

"Tell me d' ye still plan on embarrassing me further in front of my crew?!" She yelled with her arms folled in front of her chest.

"A' yes that's all wha' ye care abou' isn't it? Your lil' precious reputation !"

"For the moment YES !" She sighed and took a deep breath trying to get calmer "Jack you don't know what it's like to begin your life again from scratch and how difficult it was to became what i am today."

They were silent for a moment, untill Jack broke it.

"...Why did you do it? ... Why did you leave?"

"Because i had no choice, i was poor like i said and i had to do a lot of things that i didn't want to, to end up like this."

She looks at the ground for a moment, then back to him.

"I was 17 and when we met things were finally working out for me, i became captain of the Sapphire, had a lot of money, was feared and for once i was happy. And then you came along... and unfortunatly i fell in love with you.You know that we couldn't be together, you know that fighting is a lot easier when you fear nothing and have nothing to loose. I knew from the moment i woke up next to you things would become different and i was scared that i would lose my touch ... become weak."

She was fighting against sobs now, with tears in her eyes.

"And above all i could have never given you what you wanted. Ever since i can remember i learned not to love, in order to survive and when i did.... i paniced."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and started talking again.

"...So i went away and left you a black pearl, so you would think that you were like everybody else. But believe me you weren't, you really weren't. Don't you see i wanted you to hate me, it made things easier..."

After a short silence, Jack opened his mouth to say something. But he got interrupted by Pilfer, her second mate.

He knocked hard on the door.

"Excuse me cap'n, but we're running ou' on suplies here. I suggest we pay Tortuga a lil' visit."

Josephine kept staring at Jack with sad eyes.

"Cap'n?" Pilfer asked again, still knocking.

Josephine shook her head. "Euhmm, yes we'll set sail for Tortuga first thing tommorow."

"Alrigh' then." And he went of back to his duties.

".....Josephine." Jack whispered, but was cut of by her.

"I think it woud be better if you 'd go for now..." She looked down at the floor and started putting her maps and books back in the drawers.

"Josephine, i...." jack tried to talk.

"No, not now. Please just go." She said still not looking at him.

He nodded and left her cabin. She stopt looking and sat her down, giving a big sigh. ' This isn't going to be easy.' she tought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Another update, i have already written the three next chapters. But i will wait for some reviews first.

Oh and it's not a parody: he named his ship after the girl he isn't really in love with his ship, but with the girl the other Black Pearl ( ah you know what i mean).Otherwise i would have put it down in a humor genre. I would never write a parody, no offence it's just not my sort of story, but thx for offering help.

But it's my first fic, and it's definitly not easy to write in another language. Thx for the review.

xxx


End file.
